E4M4: Odium Perfectum
is the fourth level of Home at Last in SIC. It was designed by Adam. It has a partime of 2:45 and uses the track "Kitchen Ace". Overview This map is divided into two parts - the base and the tribute to Perfect Hatred. The second half is a modified version of E4M2, with some new parts and some cut out. Walkthrough Run forward and grab the Chaingun. Wipe out the few imps in the room, both on the floor and the second floor. Run around and grab the Shotgun too, it's useful. Open the door to the north. Take a turn to the left. Kill any Spectres or Lost Souls you run across, and open the large door and the south. Now outside, turn right and run up the stairs, then press the switch next to the red lights. You may explore the outside, or go back inside to progress. Regardless, return inside and take the opposite part of the hallway. Turn left into a small room with a window and a switch. Press the switch to lower the window and the platform with the blue key. Running to the key should not be a hassle. Once it's collected, return inside, or if you're fast enough, go through the lowered window before it goes back up. Take the west door in the hallway labelled with blue skulls. Kill the Shotgun Guy in front of you. To your right is a window that shows a row of Shotgun Guys, and further behind them is a row of Zombiemen. You can kill them so you won't have to later, or ignore them. Take the door and walk into the circular room with four lights. Walking on the second light (it is slightly flickering) will lower a platform with some imps, and reveal a part of the room previously inaccessible. Take the door to the north. In the next room, there will be a room with some Zombiemen and several tall platforms. Walk across the small bridge and onto the gray platform, which will quickly lower the platforms. Be quick though, as they go and up and down in less than 2 seconds. You can repeat the process by walking over the gray platform. Successfully getting across will grant access to the yellow key and a shortcut to the first hallway. Once you return to the hallway, go north and open the two doors, requiring both keys. The next room will contain a star with five torches and five dead marines. Kind of spooky, actually. Anyways, take the door ahead to reach the second half of the level. Welcome to the true Odium Perfectum. The layout is switched up from Doom's E4M2, so you may need to adjust some of your tricks. Anyway, take the right stairs and jump across, pressing the switch. You can jump into the lava to lower a lift, or just jump back across if you have a source port allowing it. Anyways, now take the left set of stairs and either turn left or forwards. Go forwards to progress. From there, turn right immediately after running across and press the switch. You will teleport to a cavern. Inside this cavern are some Pinkys leading to an elevator. This elevator leads you to a bridge, which subsequently leads you to another switch. From there, jump down and return to the area where you were before teleporting. Walk forwards and go up the automatic lift. Press the switch and go into the room behind the rock door. Walk onto the square platform, which teleports you to a platform. To the right and left are two Barons, which you can either ignore or slay. Either way, open the door with a Baron's face on it ahead of you. From there, run around the hallway into the final room. In the final room you will face some Cacodemons and Lost Souls. Walk across the partially-twisted platform until you reach the exit. Alternatively you can go for the BFG9000. Anyways, once you've crossed, open the door, and press the switch. Other points of Interest Pressing the switch in the right side of the Perfect Hatred area opens a door to the west. Behind the door is a canyon which leads around to a door. Around the canyon are monster cages with Imps, Zombiemen, and a Pinky. The door at the end leads to a room full of goodies. When walking outside of the east door, taking a left instead of a right will lead to an area that is useful for picking off enemies. Secrets #Go outside and take a left instead of the right. Up the stairs are two computers with red lights. The right one is blinking. Press it to be teleported to a circular structure with armor, a Plasma Rifle, and ammunition. #In Secret #1, there are two switches. The left one will teleport you to the outside. The right one will teleport you onto the top of a slope that is normally unreachable. #Instead of going down, turn right from Secret #2 and you will notice a slightly misaligned door. The sector behind it is a secret. #Pressing the switch in Secret #3 will teleport you to the second floor of the starting room, which contains a Dual Grenade Launcher. #In the first hallway, go to the east side and open the east door. Inside is an outdoor room with four Lost Souls. A slightly hidden switch will open up bars, leading to a room with health bonuses. #In the "ritual room" (the one with the star), go to the left. One of the TEKWALL walls is a door. Behind it is a secret. #In the same area, run around and press the switch. On the way you will get a glimpse of the second half of the level. Run back around and to the southwest part of the hallway corner. Behind a fake wall is another secret. #Using the switch you just pressed, a door will be opened, leading to a nukage pit with a Soulsphere and a teleporter. #After crossing the "canyon" in the Perfect Hatred section, you will reach a room full of weapons and ammo. A door to the right leads back into the main area. The door sector counts as the secret. #Jump across the left stairs in the Perfect Hatred section. To your right will be a wall with a dead body hanging on it. Behind it is a secret with a box of ammo. Stats Category:SIC maps Category:Home at Last